


Full Time Hero Job

by sealdog



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealdog/pseuds/sealdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors around Helios about a ghost that haunts the 2nd tower in the east wing. One time, all the rumors say, a brave young omega, wanting to prove his bravery and to declare a general fuck you to stereotypes, ventured into the 2nd tower in the east, and never came back out.</p><p>A year and a half later, Jack ventures into the tower.</p><p>---</p><p>shameless sleeping beauty a/b/o porn :~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Time Hero Job

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the dub-con/non-con warnings!! Spoilery (its porn tho honestly how spoilery can u get w pwp.....) deets in bottom notes.
> 
> ps ty schween mcpenis for the beta!!

There are rumors around Helios about a ghost that haunts the 2nd tower in the east wing. There are _always_ rumors around Helios, but these seem to have particular merit, as nobody ever goes there, not even the maintenance crews. Another point of merit: the rumors all have a point of consistency. One time, all the rumors say, a brave young omega, wanting to prove his bravery and to declare a general fuck you to stereotypes, ventured into the 2nd tower in the east, and never came back out.

When Jack gets elected president (turns out votes can be bought pretty easily, if you have like, _zero_ morals and a really impressive gun to stroke threateningly as you buy said votes), he decides that naturally, the best way to kick off his presidency is to go conquer the 2nd tower in the east wing, and show everybody what a badass he is.

Also, if he goes in guns blazing and comes back out covered in the guts of whatever fuels the rumors, it would be one hell of an advertisement for the guns, especially since he’s planning to bring them to the market next quarter.

So, equipped with his new guns, his favorite gun for backup, a compass, and exactly three nutri-bars, Jack kisses a baby, waves for the cameras, and heads into the sectioned off corridor that separates the 2nd tower in the east wing from the rest of Helios.

There’s a lot of dramatic fighting, and Jack heroically vanquishing the bizarrely mutated cyborg animals that have taken over the tower since its abandonment, and even more heroic climbing of stairs, but the gist of it goes something like this:

Jack kicks butt, takes down names, and grows ever more confident as he makes his way to the highest floor of the tower.

Finally, there’s only one room left, behind the large, elaborately carved wooden doors at the end of the hall that look suspiciously out of place in the sleek metal and chrome of Helios. Jack saves it for last, suspicious of the weird looking wood, but when he finally gets around to opening it, he whistles a low breath, and lowers his gun to look around at the décor.

The room is _huge_ , and cluttered with all sorts of things. Heaps of glittering half-complete tech that look _very_ promising, marble statues of naked attractive people doing naked attractive things, shelves overfull with rolled up blueprints, small enclosed pools that glimmer welcomingly, vines with sweet smelling flowers draped everywhere, and at the center of it all, a raised platform, ringed around in filmy gold and white cloth.

Jack makes his way into the room cautiously, gun no longer held at the ready, but still wary nonetheless. When he’s made a full round of the room and satisfied himself that there are no hidden traps, or doors where monsters could spill out from, he heads towards the dais on the center that no doubt holds awesome treasure of some sort.

When he pushes aside the gauzy cloth, making a note to himself to get gold drapes around his own bed because that shit looks _awesome_ , there’s a pleasant surprise waiting for him there.

“Well, _hello_ there,” Jack says, eyebrows raised.

Sprawled out on the massive and really comfortable looking bed lies a young man with a sheet draped over his limbs, covering up his torso and naughty bits, but who otherwise looks naked, so very naked, and very, very much asleep. Or dead. Jack confirms that last bit with a finger under the man’s nose to check for breathing, and contemplates the possibility of checking the first bit.

“The hell did _you_ come from?” Jack says, more to himself than anything, as the young man fails to respond to Jack’s prodding at his drool-covered face.

Then he’s distracted from the long, slim limbs so artfully covered (or not) by the sheets, by the incredibly overwhelming smell of an omega in heat. Raising his eyebrows, Jack leans forwards, and pulls the sheet away carelessly.

The man is naked, and very, very much in the middle of heat, going by how red his little omega cock is, and the slick that’s dripping between his thighs.

Confused, intrigued, and instinctively reacting to the smell and sight, Jack holsters his gun, and reaches forward to pull the man’s long legs apart. His limbs are heavy with all the weight of full unconsciousness, and Jack feels a twinge of arousal at that as he slides his hand up one long, smooth thigh to dip into the slick dripping out from the man’s hole, which is a delicious shade of dusty pale pink that looks virginal and untouched and by _god_ Jack wants to wreck it.

The amount of slick pooling on the man’s body as well as the bed, along with the way he smells – like unfulfilled omega need and desperation and temptation all bundled into one incredibly arousing scent – makes it clear that the poor omega has been lying here trapped in the middle of his heat for at least a week or two, way longer than any omega should have to suffer for. A twinge of pity crosses Jack’s mind, an incredibly unfamiliar sensation, but warranted, because being in heat without a partner _sucks_ , let alone being stuck in partnerless heat for more than the usual unfulfilling three days or so it takes to jerk it out of the system.

Looking around the room suspiciously one last time, Jack unbuckles his gun holster and sets it within easy reach at the foot of the bed before going back to playing with the sweet smelling slick on the omega’s soft thighs and buttocks. A very tiny part of him is pointing out all the possible ways this could be a trap, and a slightly larger part is yelling something about how this would probably be really bad for his PR rep if someone were to find out he fucked an unconscious omega, but most of Jack is pumped up on the thrill that came with kicking butt for 47 whole floors, climbing said 47 whole floors because the damn elevator wires got chewed through by giant rats or something, and the smell of needy omega.

The heady smell and the pressure in his pants makes Jack’s decision for him, because what can he say? He’s a hot-blooded alpha hero; it comes with the territory. Or something.

Leaning back, Jack takes a moment to admire the sight before him: the thick, heavy lashes on the peaceful sleeping face of the man, the long, pale legs shamelessly parted to reveal the small cock bobbing in the air, and the tempting little hole beneath it that lets out another wash of slick over Jack’s fingers, even as Jack watches.

He brings his fingers to his mouth, curious, and can’t help moaning at the honeyed, heady taste of omega, mixed with something that tastes a bit like the rich, warm, faintly spicy smell of the flowering vines around the room. Reaching forwards, he presses a finger tentatively against the inviting hole, then less tentatively shoves a second finger in when the first one slides in easy as anything. The man just _lies_ there, taking it all without a hint of stirring as Jack pushes a third finger in and groans as he watches the hole stretch red and soft and hot around his fingers.

At four fingers, Jack finally runs out of patience, and reaches down to unbuckle his pants, pulling out his cock and giving it two firm tugs before crawling forward onto the bed, and pushing the sleeping man’s legs up so he can position himself.

The thing about being an alpha is that you end up pretty much in the upper third of the cock size spectrum, and Jack is solidly within the middle range for alphas. Not to mention, he’s never had any complaints from his (various and all well satisfied, except for like _one_ ex) partners. This time though, he wonders if maybe being so hung isn’t a good thing. His cock looks _huge_ in comparison to the sweet little omega cock and small tight balls bobbing above the reddened little hole that's slowly tightening back up even as Jack hurries to press his cock against it.

He pulls the man’s unresisting body closer to himself and rearranges him, cursing at how limp and heavy his limbs are, and how freaking _hot_ Jack’s finding the entire thing. When he’s got him positioned nicely, one long leg over Jack’s elbow and the other pushed up, Jack steadies his dick with his free hand, and pushes in slowly.

Once he’s got the head in, he has to pause, and thank his lucky stars that there’s nobody around to watch him almost come like a teenager at getting just the tip in, because that would be really freaking embarrassing. It takes a few deep breaths, and a lot of determinedly not looking at the way the omega’s soft hot hole stretches red around his dick, but eventually Jack feels himself come off the edge enough to continue inching his cock in without embarrassing himself.

It takes a bit of time, and one (okay, two) more pauses, but eventually Jack is balls deep, and finding a whole new religion in how tight and hot the omega is around him, and how _good_ everything smells, like sex and heat and…sex. Okay, sue him, it’s hard to think when he’s so close to coming, alright?

Throughout it all, the omega just lies there, limp and unconscious as ever, head lolling to the side in a way that reveals a long pale neck with a really interesting looking tattoo on it that Jack wants to bite at. The only thing that seems to have changed is the spreading flush, high on his cheekbones, and the way his little cock seems to have perked up even more. Even as Jack watches, it twitches, and the omega comes, jerking slightly in Jack’s grasp and tightening down on him in a way that feels _really_ good.

Groaning, Jack reaches his free hand down and skates two fingers through the white mess now on the omega’s chest, then presses them to the omega’s still hard cock, enjoying the way it makes the omega twitch, and his lips part, despite the deep sleep he remains in.

“Huh, guess you _can_ come while sleeping, eh? Must be nice to be an omega in heat,” Jack murmurs, and flicks idly at the man’s bobbing cock. It’s a revelation that only heightens his arousal and curiosity. Who _is_ this guy, and why’s he having such a great nap?

Then he shakes himself out of it, and gets to fucking.

It’s _fantastic_ , all heat and tightness and heady omega smell all around, and something about the way the man’s limp body just takes all of it, the way it shifts only with Jack’s thrusts, is incredibly arousing. He lifts the leg currently hooked over his elbow, and presses his mouth against the soft skin of the man’s inner knee, mouthing at it absently while he rides ever closer and closer to orgasm.

Honestly, Jack is _incredibly_ tempted to knot the hapless omega, but it doesn’t really seem like a good idea right now, not in the middle of a mysterious room at the top of a haunted tower. Never mind that fucking said hapless omega was probably a bad idea in the first place.

So he pulls out before he comes, despite the really strong drive to bury himself deep within the welcoming wet warmth of the man and knot him so hard, sate his heat and Jack’s lust both at once.

When he comes, it’s a good orgasm, not super fantastic like the buildup had been, but still pretty damn good for a knotless one. It probably helps that he comes all over the omega’s limp body, and rubbing his come into the omega’s soft belly, mixing it in with the come already there, makes everything smell pretty freaking _awesome_.

Pulling back with a sigh, Jack examines his work with satisfaction. The man lies there, fair skin flushed on his cheeks and upper chest from arousal, come splattered all over his torso, and his still hard cock bobbing below it all. It’s an incredibly arousing portrait, all things told, and Jack frowns down at his dick.

“Calm down, kiddo,” he says sternly.

It’s not very effective.

Torn between glaring at his own dick, which feels about as ridiculous as it sounds, and staring some more at the pretty picture before him, Jack ends up getting distracted by the redness of the man’s dick. Reaching forward, he taps it curiously, playing with it, and is rewarded by the man coming again, body twitching lethargically as his cock bounces and spurts.

“Aw, poor little omega, trapped up here alone with nobody to help you through your heat,” Jack says, even as he’s shifting down the bed to get his face closer to the omega’s cock. “Here, let me help you out with that, since I’m such a nice guy and all.”

He licks a stripe up the hard cock that looks so petite in his hands, and gets down to business.

When Jack was younger, he’d often wondered whether the low refractory period of an omega in heat was worth the entire hassle of being considered pretty much second class citizens, and then promptly decided that nah, being able to be an asshole and have people chalk it up to your type instead of you just being an asshole was way more fun.

Still, the way the man is beginning to respond to Jack’s mouth and hands, the way he’s coming with a mumbled moan only to stay hard and come again not two minutes later, and the way his scent is changing, becoming less desperate, more satiated and all the more delightful for it as he comes and comes again in Jack’s hands…well, younger Jack would have been swayed pretty damn hard by this. Hell, older Jack is being pretty persuaded right now.

Popping off the omega’s cock to take a breather, Jack works at the slowly softening cock with his hands, and contemplates the spread of the young man’s body. He runs one hand down the man’s chest, fascinated by the soft heat of his skin and the way his chest rises and falls, quick and uneven and vulnerable beneath the rough tan breadth of Jack’s hand. All of his reservations about knotting the omega seem to be getting further and further away with each breath he takes, each time he tastes satiated heat on his tongue.

Telling himself that okay, if this were a trap, it would’ve sprung already, and getting more and more convinced that ending this adventure with knotting a hot little omega would be the appropriately shaped cherry on the cake, Jack slides two fingers into the man’s hole, and swears helplessly at the gush of slick that comes out as he does so. His eyes fix on the swollen redness there, and his imagination works furiously to paint an incredibly tantalizing picture of that soft red heat stretched around Jack’s knot, then painted white with his come.

Groaning, Jack shakes his head and pulls away, trying to ignore his hardening cock. Grabbing up his gun again, he tells himself that he’ll do one last round of the place to check for traps, and if there _really_ are none, he’ll let himself knot the omega, and then bring him back down and toss him at the research dudes to wake up or something.

Walking one more round is hard with an erection, and he feels silly enough about it midway through that he gives up, and heads back to the dais to stare at the mysterious young omega some more.

Finally, giving in with a growl, Jack dumps his gun next to the omega’s body and unbuckles his belt, pushing his pants down as he climbs onto the bed gracelessly, too fixated on the prospect of knotting that sweet little hole that he can’t even bring himself to care about appearances. Pushing in this time is much easier, the way slicked by omega fluids and Jack’s own precome from before. Still, the man is as hot and tight as ever, and Jack can barely think straight through the haze of pheromones and his own alpha instincts, now that he’s made the decision to give in and knot.

Exhaling roughly, he sinks in all the way, and slumps over the man’s limp, unresisting body, driving the breath out of him without meaning to. When Jack pushes himself back up, leaning his weight on his elbows on either side of the man’s face, he realizes that this close, the man seems to be less oblivious to Jack’s mistreatment of his body than Jack had thought.

As Jack watches, the man’s lips part ever so slightly, and there’s a faint, tremulous movement beneath his eyelids, the translucent, blue-veined skin there hiding nothing. When Jack shifts his weight, the man’s breathing quickens.

“Oh?” Jack says, intrigue pulling him slightly out of his lust-addled haze.

He reaches down between their bodies, and gives the man’s cock one firm stroke, watching his face carefully. There’s a soft, stuttered exhalation, and Jack sits up, crowing.

“You feel it! Wait, are you really asleep?” Jack prods the man’s face with a careless hand. “Okay, so not able to move on your own, but you can feel everything. Wow, that must _really_ suck, what with the whole being in heat thing. Bet you’re real happy I’m here to give you a hand, eh?”

There’s a faintest twitch between the man’s eyebrows.

“What’s that? You’re super duper grateful, and want me to knot you? That’s the plan, sweetheart, that’s the plan.” Chucking, Jack pushes the omega’s knees up so he can settle into a better position for thrusting, heedless of any potential discomfort the other man might be feeling.

Once Jack gets settled in, he starts up a slow, steady pace, watching the man’s face as he goes. He’s right, the man _does_ respond somewhat to Jack’s actions: his breath quickens, his eyelids twitch, and his lips, flushed a very attractive shade of red by now, move ever so slightly. Huh.

Wondering why he hadn’t done this earlier, Jack bends down, pushing the man’s legs until he’s bent nearly in half, and tilts his head to capture a taste of those lips. They’re as soft as the rest of the omega, and taste as sweet as his slick had been. Giving in to the temptation to mark, to make _his_ , Jack bites down.

Beneath his lips, the man stirs slightly, enough to make a small groan, and Jack pulls back, startled.

He keeps very still, watching the man for any more signs of movement. There’s nothing.

“Huh, must’ve imagined that,” Jack says slowly, more to convince himself than anything. Still watching carefully, he starts up his pace again, slower than before. To his disappointment, there’s no more movements, none that he can see, not when he goes back to kissing those soft, still lips, not when he hitches the omega’s lower body up so he can thrust in deeper, and not even when Jack tilts his head, and bites at the curve of one weirdly and disproportionally large ear.

Shrugging it off because he has more immediate concerns (like his growing knot, for one. A very large one), Jack pulls out to check that things down there are all going swell (hah!) and peachy before pushing in one last time with a grunt. Once he’s in, he lies there for a second, just to enjoy that feeling of tight heat around the sensitive bulge of his knot, the omega’s heartbeat thudding in a rhythm beneath and around Jack.

There’s always an awkward half a minute or so when Jack’s knot is too big for him to move around too much in his partner, but he hasn’t come yet, and he spends it staring down at the mysterious man, taking in the narrow face, the long lashes, and slightly too large ears. He’s not bad looking, well proportioned apart from the ears, but the long legs and slim torso more than make up for those. Then Jack’s knot does that thing where it tightens up, testing the tight fit of the body around it one last time, and then he’s coming, hard and wholly, losing himself in the rush of endorphins and gasping as his entire body shudders.

Embarrassingly enough, he collapses, face buried against the omega’s soft brown hair as he keeps coming, and coming. Man, knotting is the _best_ , hands down one of his top favorite ways to come, right after “while being strangled” and “while strangling someone” respectively. Even so, he doesn’t usually lose control of his body so much, so he’s really glad nobody’s around to witness this other than an unconscious omega. Actually, given by the way the omega is twitching beneath him and tightening down on his knot, it’s probably fairly reasonable to assume that even if the omega was awake, he’d be too busy coming his brains out like Jack is to notice.

At least, that’s what the somewhat less sex-dazed part of Jack’s brain is saying, right up until the point where the omega’s body beneath him suddenly shifts, and then there’s a gunshot, right behind Jack’s head.

“What the fuck!” Jack rears back, cursing at the way his pleasure-drugged limbs are barely able to respond.

When he’s finally managed to push himself into a more upright position, he realizes that the omega beneath him is _awake_. Awake, and _very_ angry looking. Oh, crap.

The omega snaps something at him, scowling up at Jack, but Jack’s ears are still ringing from the gunshot, and he shakes his head. “What?” He yells, and sits up some more, only to be stopped as the other man’s eyes nearly cross, and he drops the gun to grab at Jack’s hips.

“I said, don’t _move_ , you asshole!” The omega yells back, loud enough for Jack to hear through the ringing. His voice is surprisingly deep and mellow for his slim form and general softness, a distant part of Jack notes.

“Okay, okay!” Jack hisses when the omega’s fingers dig into the tender skin of his hips, and stills. Unfortunately, he’s stuck in a half push-up position, staring down uncomfortably at the stranger he’s knotted to, ears ringing all the while.

Awake, the omega looks a hell of a lot less pliable and sweet than when he’d been asleep. His eyes, currently narrowed at Jack, are blue and brown, and his mouth, set into an angry, thin line, is almost as invitingly kissable as when it’d been slack and soft.

Eventually, to distract himself from how his arms are getting tired, Jack asks, “So, uh. Who were you shooting at? Obviously not me, unless you’re like, a _really_ terrible shot. Which I’m hoping you’re not. Obviously.”

Beneath him, the man scowls.

“You don’t get to ask the questions, you’re not the one waking up being knotted by a complete stranger,” he snaps.

“Okay, fair enough.” Jack moves to shrug, but stops at the omega’s indignant snarl. “Can I at least get your name though?”

“…Rhys,” the omega- no, _Rhys_ says grudgingly. “And who the hell are _you_?”

“Rhys…Rhys…why does that sound so familiar?” Jack muses, looking up at the ceiling to try and remember exactly where he’s heard that name. “Oh. Oh my god, you’re that omega what went and got himself killed by a ghost! Holy crap, am I—” he glances down frantically. “Did I just bang a ghost?!”

“No—I’m not a _ghost_ , for fuck’s sake,” Rhys says exasperatedly. “I came up here to _find_ the ghost, and then vanquish it. Much like I’m guessing you did, Mr. Won’t Tell His Name.”

“Oh right. Here, I’m gonna— move us into— here we go.” Jack shifts their bodies slowly, projecting his movements to Rhys carefully, until he’s lifted them up into a somewhat sitting position, Rhys on his lap and Jack’s back leaning against one of the bed’s corner posts.

“Handsome Jack, president of Hyperion, everything genius, Hyperion Magazine’s alpha of the month for three months running, and overall badass, at your service.” Jack jazz hands at Rhys, grinning expectantly.

He’s met with unimpressed silence. Rhys even goes so far as to fold his arms and lean back so he can look Jack up and down.

“So, uh. Ghosts, huh.” Jack tries.

At that, Rhys snorts. “Not a ghost, an insane scientist.” He waves to the left, and when Jack looks over, he startles at the dead body collapsed next to the bed.

Leaning over (and ignoring Rhys’ yelp and sudden clutching at Jack’s shoulders) to take a closer look, Jack frowns at the bloody mess that’s now the man’s face.

“Hey, I know that guy. Nakayaba, Nakaja…something? Yeah, I’ve definitely seen him around. Did you headshot him while being knotted by me?! Man, that’s _hot_.”

“Yeah, I came in here looking for a ghost to defeat, but it turned out to be a mad scientist who got pissed at me interrupting his secret lab. He jabbed me with something, and I got stuck, I couldn’t move or wake up or anything, not even when my heat came.” Rhys shifts atop of Jack uncomfortably, like he’s trying to hide something. When Jack looks down at where they’re connected, he sees Rhys trying to cover his erection up.

“Stop looking at my dick!” Rhys scowls, and shoves Jack’s face away.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Jack points out, reaching down and nudging Rhys’ hand aside. “How long have you even been up here anyway? Stuck up here all alone and unable to sate your heat for however long it’s been…I’m surprised you’re this coherent, to be honest.”

“I- ah!” Rhys doesn’t stop Jack, instead reaching with unsteady hands to clutch at Jack’s shoulders as Jack gets one hand around Rhys’ dick and starts stroking it. “I entered the tower in- oh _fuck_! September, but it’s hard to tell the passage of time when you’re stuck lying here in paralysis for a mad scientist to fuck whenever he wants, believe me.” His voice is shaky despite his clear efforts to remain calm.

“Well, it’s been at least a year then. Did Napajama fuck you through your last heat?” Jack asks, curious. He patiently strokes Rhys to another shuddering orgasm, enjoying the way Rhys’ body contracts around his cock and the way he gasps wetly against Jack’s neck. “Well?” Jack prompts, when Rhys doesn’t show any signs of coherency.

“He didn’t,” Rhys eventually says, sitting back up with his face flushed but otherwise looking more composed. “He’s—he _was_ a beta, so my last heat was pretty fun, I’m sure you can imagine.”

Jack winces in commiseration, and pats Rhys’ dick consolingly. “Well, good thing I was here to help you out, eh? Cleared out the tower, saved the princess, all that fairytale stuff. Very hero-like, nice.”

“Hey, _I_ was the one who killed the bad guy!” Rhys points out indignantly. “And you knotted me while I was _sleeping_ , that's not very hero-like.”

“It got you awake though, didn’t it?” Jack raises his eyebrows at Rhys, and grins. “Eh?”

Rhys scowls down at him. “Shut up. How much longer is your stupid knot gonna last?”

Jack moves his hips experimentally, and they both wince. “Another twenty minutes or so, probably.”

They sit there like that, facing each other awkwardly. Jack notices his gun not far away on the bed out of the corner of his eye, and hopes fervently that the omega’s forgotten about it. Now that the haze of heat pheromones is lessening, he’s beginning to feel a twinge of worry about the entire thing.

Rhys sighs. “Look— Jack, right?” When Jack nods, he continues. “Kinda side-eyeing how you fuck random strange omegas you find at the top of creepy towers, but whatever, you woke me up, helped me with my heat, and actually let me come, whereas the creep over there only ever made fun of my cock, so. A-and—” He breaks off, hips twitching against Jack’s. “Ah, I mean. I’ve got a year’s worth of…”

Rhys trails off, moaning softly as he ruts against Jack, ass grinding down and pulling on Jack’s knot in a way that reminds Jack of the fact that he’s still coming, albeit infrequently and a heck of a lot less than before.

Jack laughs, and catches Rhys’ face with one hand, pulling him into a kiss that Rhys only puts up a token resistance to. “I got you, kiddo, I got you.” He continues to bite at the tender redness of Rhys mouth as he goes to stroke Rhys off again.

It doesn’t take long for Rhys to come, and then he’s half-sobbing, half-gasping into Jack’s palm as he shudders and spurts in Jack’s hand.

Bringing his hand up to lick at the mess there, Jack winks at Rhys, who’s picked up his head and is now watching Jack through narrowed eyes.

“So, while we’re here,” he says, talking over Rhys’ mumbled “do I have a choice?”

“You’ve been gone for like a year and a bit, things are gonna be different, for one, I’m pretty sure your job position has been taken over already. Fortunately for _you_ , I like your style. Wanna come be my assistant?”

“Is this—are you really giving me a job interview while we’re knotted? Really?” Rhys groans, and covers his face. “Look, I just woke up after being put into a medically induced coma for like a year, and I’m knotted to an alpha I don’t even know, just—I just want to get out of here and _go home_ , okay?”

Jack watches the way Rhys’ face crumples up in trepidation. “Uh, yeah, okay, don’t uh— oh would you look at that, I think my knot’s gone down for us to separate, why don't we try that!”

Rhys sniffs, and glares at Jack. It’s a watery glare, weak at best, but Jack appreciates the effort.

“You did the knotting, you can get it out.”

“Man, I really gotta do all the work here, huh.” Jack mutters half-heartedly as he moves to lay Rhys down on his back. “Climb up like, eighty thousand floors, kill all the gross mutated crap I’m guessing came from Nakytama, wake the princess up and get him through his heat…”

“I killed the big bad guy though.” Rhys points out, then hisses sharply as Jack slowly pulls out, the knot small enough by now to slip out of Rhys’ loosened hole, but not without a gush of come. “I should- I should get credit for that at least.” Rhys finishes breathlessly, arching up from the bed as Jack slides his fingers curiously against the mix of slick and come.

“Yeah?” Jack asks, barely paying any attention, too distracted by the way the sweet smell of omega has been overlaid with Jack’s own smell, an intoxicating mix. He slides two fingers into Rhys’ reddened hole, and grins when Rhys lets out a broken moan.

“One more, one more time and I should be good to leave with you,” Rhys says, trying and failing to sound authoritative.

Jack’s tempted to tease him, to pretend to leave so he can make Rhys beg, because he’s about 80% certain Rhys begging would be super hot, but something about the way Rhys is looking up at him, a little bit vulnerable and a little bit like he’s going to point out that Jack knotted him while he was unconscious again, makes him relent. He bends down to lay a smacking kiss on Rhys’ forehead, before going to suck Rhys off once more.

It’s not much of a hardship, really. Having his way with Rhys’ body while he’d been asleep was fun, and boy does Jack not want to think about exactly how fun it’d been, but Rhys awake and writhing up against Jack’s hands and mouth, vocal and obscene as he moans and stutters out curses, desperate as his hands clutch at Jack’s hair…Well.

Once he’s done, he pulls off and grins down breathlessly at Rhys.

“Come on, princess. Let’s get you out of your tower prison so I can get my reward from the adoring masses.”

“ _God_ yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they lived happily ever after, The End.
> 
> \--
> 
> Detailed warnings:
> 
> Rhys is stuck in his heat while asleep. Jack comes in and lends a "helping hand". Nakayama raped Rhys while he was sleeping, but its not described or touched on much.


End file.
